1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a solder ball mounter with a mask for mounting solder balls.
2. Description of Related Art
With rapid miniaturization of electronic devices, electronic components such as semiconductor devices to be mounted on the electronic devices also require miniaturization. The thickness of the semiconductor devices may also need to be reduced. Also, higher density and more connection terminals are demanded in these electronic components. In line with these requirements, the surface mounting technologies, i.e., mounting external terminals on a substrate such as a printed circuit board through flip-chip technologies or the like, are generally used for the assembly of electronic devices.